Culpabilité
by Maddy Hatter
Summary: Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Violence ! Quatre n'a pas réussi a s'acquitter d'une mission ordonnée par Trowa,ce qui entraine la mort de Catherine et du cirque... Trowa ne lui pardonnera pas !


**Titre :** Culpabilité  
**  
Auteur :** Maddy Hatter, aka Mika Shinigami

**Pairing :** 3x4

**Disclaimer :** Les G-Boys sont pas à moi, j'me fais pas d'argent en publiant cette fic, me fait juste du fun ; --: décalage de temps

ATTENTION ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR

* * *

**Culpabilité  
**

Trowa regarda ses mains sur lesquelles s'écoulait un liquide carmin d'un air absent, vide d'émotion. L'orage était intérieur. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à son petit ange qu'il chérissait ? Petit ange qui devait l'être réellement devenu, maintenant. Malgré ses péchés, malgré qu'il ait tué des gens, malgré qu'il ait aimé un homme. Son âme était trop pure pour être accueillie ailleurs qu'au Paradis, auprès de Allah.

Trowa n'était pas un homme croyant. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, l'existence d'un Dieu lui avait toujours paru improbable. Le monde était tellement souillé maintenant que si une divinité-créatrice aurait existée, elle aurait sans aucun doute reniée sa création. Hypocrite, violente, meurtrière humanité. Une humanité qui avait perdue son humanité. Y avait-il encore de l'espoir à y avoir ? Lui-même n'échappait pas à la règle. Il avait tué Quatre.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérées à un tel point ? Ce n'était pas la faute de Quatre. Trowa le savait. Il le savait depuis que c'était arrivé. Mais il était trop difficile d'accepter leur mort sans coupable. Le français avait imputé la faute à son amant, plutôt qu'à OZ...

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il le réalisait encore plus clairement, douloureusement. Quatre n'aurait rien pu faire, de toute façon. Peu importe combien Trowa regrettait ses actes de folies. Il les maudissait. Cependant, même si sa volonté de changer le passé était plus forte que tout, son ange ne reviendrait jamais à la vie.

L'arabe blond s'était battu des dizaines de dizaines de fois, parfois seul, parfois avec des alliés. Parfois dans son Gundam, parfois sans. Combien de fois avait-il mit sa vie en danger pour les colonies ou pour la Terre ? Si souvent... Il avait été blessé. Il avait été marqué. Mais il avait survécu. Et maintenant, Quatre était étendu au sol, sans vie. Par son amant. Par une colère égoïste.

Tout en serrant le cadavre de son seul amour, il ferma les yeux.

**_Flash back  
_**  
-Trowa... Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?

Le français acquiesça sans quitter Heero des yeux. Le japonais travaillait sur un rapport. Trowa était fasciné par sa capacité à ne pas ciller presque durant des minutes entières. Les joues de Quatre rosirent davantage en ajoutant :

-Seul à seul.

Trowa se leva donc du fauteuil et suivit le blondinet jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le ciel était gris de nuage. Sans doute pleuvrait-il bientôt. Un vent frisquet se mit à souffler. Quatre en eut un frisson qui fut naître un sourire chez Trowa, qui s'empressa de le réprimer. Il ne savait pas comment aborder un sujet aussi délicat sans tomber dans le ridicule. L'arabe y avait réfléchit maintes et maintes fois, dans tous les scénarios possibles. Que ce soit juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil éternel suite à une blessure, que ce soit après que la paix soit officiellement déclarée et qu'ils se sépareraient ou encore parce que l'intéressé commencerait à avoir un doute, il avait pensé à chaque mot, chaque geste qu'il devrait faire. Maintenant que le moment était venu. S'il attendait plus longtemps, celui qu'il aimait le remarquerait sans doute par lui-même. Il oublia ce qu'il avait prévu de dire pour briser la glace. Peut-être se moquerait-il de lui, cependant Quatre n'en pouvait plus de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il prit une grande inspiration - et son courage - avant de commencer...

…Et d'être précédé par Trowa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Quatre ? Un problème ?

-No.non. enfin... pas réellement.

Le pilote de HeavyArms s'avança vers lui. Il l'assura qu'il ne devait pas se gêner s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, comme c'était le cas maintenant, peu importe le sujet. La timidité n'avait plus sa place entre les cinq pilotes. Quatre baissa les yeux au sol les joues roses. Son regard s'attarda sur une pensée écrasée. Il l'aurait bien cueillie tout de même si le moment avait été plus propice. Puis, il fit signe qu'il avait compris. Lorsqu'il regarda son ami, il vit qu'il attendait qu'il parle enfin. Quatre ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de les rouvrir et d'y aller assez directement, sans quoi, il n'aurait jamais le courage d'énoncer ces mots.

Les poings serrés, une cramoisie de feu à ses joues, le pilote de Sandrock osa lui avoué :

-Je t'aime, Trowa !

Le français écarquilla les yeux de surprise, sans trop savoir comment réagir. À l'intérieur de lui, il savait ce qu'il voulait lui répondre, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, sans qu'il ne puisse les prononcer. Quatre le regardait, visiblement nerveux et mal à l'aise. Il devait lui répondre quelque chose, faire cesser ce supplice d'attente. Un supplice qui se prolongeait silencieusement. Le blondinet eut un sourire amer, secoua la tête et retourna dans la maison sans mot dire, le cœur lourd. Trowa s'en voulait énormément de briser le coeur du blondinet. Surtout lorsqu'il ressentait la même chose. Mais comment le dire ?

--

- Quatre ?

- Oui, Trowa ?

Le blond posa le signet dans son livre avant de le refermer. Il n'était pas spécialement à l'aise. Trowa le remarqua facilement : ses yeux fuyaient et ses mains ne se calmaient pas.

- Pour hier, je voulais te dire que...

Un rouge violent envahi Quatre. Il se leva debout subitement, échappant le livre par terre. Le signet alla se poser plus loin, délaissant son rôle de marque-page.

- Non, j'ai compris. Je ne te dirai pas que ça ne me dérange pas, puisque c'est...

Trowa l'interrompit.

- Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

- Hm?

L'arabe le regardait, sans comprendre. Si ce n'était pas ça, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Est-ce qu'il ressentait la même chose pour lui ? Qu'il avait simplement eu besoin de temps pour le comprendre ? Pour mettre de l'ordre dans son cœur et sa tête ?

Son coeur battait la chamade et il se mit à penser que si c'était ça, il mourrait probablement sur place, d'arrêt cardiaque. Probablement qu'il s'agirait du premier cas d'arrêt cardiaque pour cause de bonheur subit trop grand pour être supporté que Sally pourrait observer.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réagit. C'est que je n'avais jamais été confronté à une telle situation et...

C'était au tour du français d'hésiter. Même si c'était égoïste, Quatre voulait savoir la suite. Il le poussa, lui-même hésitant, à poursuivre.

- Et… ?

Le malaise de Trowa était palpable. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce aurait pu les faire exploser. Le pilote du HeavyArms fronça les sourcils, eut un demi-soupir et poursuivit.

- Je... Non, laisse. Quatre, je... je...

N'arrivant pas à prononcer la suite de ces mots, Trowa ferma les yeux et approcha son visage de celui qui ressemblait à une tomate pour le moment. La tomate ferma les yeux à son tour et entrouvrit les lèvres. Leur premier baiser fut doux, très doux. Hésitant et ardemment désiré. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Trowa alla déposer un baiser câlin dans le creux du cou de son ange. Ce dernier entoura le cou de l'homme qu'il aimait de ses bras. Les mots étaient inutiles cette nuit-là.

--

Un baiser dans le creux du cou. Une caresse dans le dos. De mielleux mots tendrement murmurés à l'oreille. Tout bas. Pour réveiller, il n'existait rien de mieux.

- Je t'aime, mon petit ange.

Quatre sourit, timidement. Il déposa un autre baiser dans le cou de Trowa avant de lui rappeler qu'il devait partir en mission dans moins d'une heure avec Wufei et Heero. Une mission de routine, à quelques différences près; rien de très important, par contre. L'arabe, heureux et triste à la fois, acquiesça, puis sorti de la chambre. Le français ramassa ses vêtements qui avaient été retirés à la hâte la nuit précédente et les enfila. Son amant revint avec un petit déjeuner. Rapidement préparé et avec rien d'inhabituel, sinon préparé avec autant d'amour que d'habitude, mais contrairement à l'habitude, sans tenter d'être camouflé.

- Veille sur Catherine et le cirque pendant mon absence, s'il te plaît, mon ange.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur eux, mon amour.

Pressés par les deux autres pilotes, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d'être séparé pour quelques jours.

–-

- Quatre ?

- Oui, Duo ?

- Regarde ça.

L'américain - nerveux, mal à l'aise, ou paniquant ? - tenait un journal du jour dans les mains. À la page titre, il y avait une photo d'une boucherie. Sans trop comprendre, Quatre lut les écritures : « Complices d'un des pilotes de Gundam ». Les yeux de l'arabe s'écarquillèrent et il reporta son attention sur la photo. Le chapiteau. Ces cages. Ces gens étendues dans un lac de sang. Il reconnut l'endroit. C'était le cirque où travaillait Trowa ! Paniqué, il ouvrit le journal et lut les deux pages relatés à la page-titre. Duo ne savait pas quoi faire. En fait, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il déglutit avec difficulté lorsque le petit bond eut terminé de lire l'article en jouant avec sa natte. Son ami le regardait, totalement désemparé.

- Tu crois que... Trowa est au courant ?

Les yeux de Quatre s'emplirent de larmes en prononçant cette phrase qui, aussi banale qu'elle semblait être, le faisait souffrir. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains en murmurant que c'était sa faute. Trowa l'avait prévenu de ses mauvais pressentiments. Pourtant, Quatre n'y avait pas porté une réelle attention, jugeant que le cirque était en sécurité.

Duo lâcha sa natte et serra le pilote de Sandrock contre lui. Il tentait de le rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. L'arabe, sanglotant, lui fit part du pressentiment de son amant - ils n'avaient pas tenté de leur cacher leur relation - et sa demande de veiller sur le cirque. Ça lui avait parut être assez facile à remplir, puisque leur dernière planque se trouvait dans la même ville où s'était installé le cirque pour un peu plus d'une semaine.

D'après l'heure du journal, ''l'incident'' s'était produit à peine quelques minutes après qu'il ait quitté le cirque hier, avec Duo. Ce dernier et lui-même étaient allés voir la dernière représentation du jour. Leur dernière représentation. S'ils étaient demeuré au cirque plus longtemps comme les jours d'avant, ils auraient pu les protéger le temps que la majorité des artistes ait eut le temps de fuir. Mais non ! Sous prétexte qu'il avait sommeil, Quatre était rentré directement après la fin du spectacle. Duo le comprenait, mais continuait à essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'à leur deux, ils n'auraient pas pu tous les protéger. Ce qui était fait était fait, aussi dur que cela était à accepter. Et il en savait quelque chose.

--

Foutue mission enfin terminée ! Il rentrait enfin avec ses deux co-équipier rejoindre son amour et Duo. Il rêvait déjà à ses baisers et à toutes ses douceurs. Pendant qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, Wufei tomba sur un éditorial vieux de trois jours, le lieu de la photo de page-titre lui rappelant un endroit familier. Avant même qu'il ne tourna les pages, Trowa lui arracha des mains. Lui, il avait reconnu l'endroit. Il avait reconnut les cadavres, presque capable de les identifier un à un. Son ange avait failli à une demande tout simple. Maintenant, sa famille avait périe au complet, ne lui laissant plus que les autres pilotes de Gundam au monde. Trowa l'avais mis au courant de son sentiment de crainte envers eux. À son pressentiment. Et ils ne l'avaient jamais trompé. Quatre n'en n'avait-il pas pris compte ?

Trowa n'était pas en colère. La colère était incarnée en Trowa. Chose sûr, il allait payer la vie de sa famille chère. Très chère.

--

Une fois la planque en vue, tout se déroula rapidement dans l'esprit du français. La vitesse de leurs pas augmentant à celui de la course, Duo sortit de l'appartement pour les rejoindre avec son babillage incessant, teinté d'une forte tension. La moitié de l'après-midi défila sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Heero et Wufei dormaient, reprenant les heures de sommeil perdues. Duo était étendu sur le divan en mangeant des chips et en écoutant une parodie de film d'horreur qui le faisait mourir de rire. Aucun signe de Quatre. Il se décida à poser la question à Duo qui haussa les épaules.

- Parti ce matin avec un sac à dos.

- Il a dit quelque chose ?

L'américain fronça les sourcils, en essayant de se souvenir.

-Ah ! Il a laissé un petit message pour toi !

-Hn ?

Le pilote de DeathScythe appuya sur la touche pause de la télécommande, alla à la cuisine et revient avec un bout de papier qu'il lui donna. Trowa déplia le papier. Quatre racontait son sentiment culpabilité et sa honte. Il avait quitté la planque, avec la permission de son mentor. Il irait en mission seul pour venger Catherine et les autres. Il ne lui laissait aucun indice sur le lieu où il se trouvait en ce moment. C'était un hasard qu'il parte la journée de leur retour.

Bien, alors, il le trouverait seul ou avec l'aide des Mads qui devaient être au courant vu qu'un d'entres eux avait donné cette permission. Son désir de vengeance devait être rassasié. Il ne pouvait pas attendre un retour improbable.

--

Quatre réfléchissait sous la douche quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il ferma l'eau, saisit une serviette avec laquelle il s'entoura la taille et alla répondre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Trowa !

... Pour être remplacé par un sourire triste et une rougeur aux joues, gagnée grâce à sa honte. En essayant de combattre les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux azurés, il s'expliqua une nouvelle fois. Trowa lui sourit. Malgré le caractère exceptionnel de ce geste, l'arabe n'avait pas à s'en réjouir. Ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Ce n'était pas le sourire doux de quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Ni un sourire gentil que l'on surprenait parfois chez le jeune homme.

C'était un sourire méchant, aux accents teintés de cruauté à peine refoulée.

La respiration et le battement cardiaque de Quatre s'accélérèrent à mesure que son amant s'approchait de lui. Soudainement, un poing s'abattit en plein ventre du blondinet qui eut le souffle coupé. La serviette nouée autour de sa taille s'envola quelques secondes avant d'atterrir en tas sur le plancher.

En suivirent une dizaine d'autres coups de poings, dont un au visage, particulièrement fort, fit violemment reculer Quatre dans le mur, puis, sous l'impact du choc, au sol. Les yeux fermés, recroquevillé, se protégeant le visage de ses mains, Quatre attendait que les autres suivent, mais ils ne vinrent pas.

Il ne tentait pas de se défendre. La rancune de son amant était justifiée. Sa honte et sa culpabilité empêchaient toute idée de riposte à ses coups.

Alors, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Trowa le regardait à la manière d'un loup une proie à sa merci. Le français se pencha vers lui, essuya la traînée de sang qui s'écoulait de la commissure des lèvres de sa proie et l'embrassa avec violence.

Le français se saisit des poignets de son amant, les plaqua contre le plancher de chaque côté du visage effrayé du petit ange. Installé à genoux au-dessus du sexe du pilote blond et sans lui lâcher les poignets, il l'embrassa avec la même férocité. Puis, il prit les deux poignets et les joignit ensemble au-dessus de la tête de l'arabe pouvoir laisser libre cours à sa main droite.

Celle-ci parcourait son corps, le griffant légèrement au passage. Avec la mission qu'ils avaient eu à effectuer, se couper les ongles n'avaient pas réellement été comptés dans les priorités. Elle pinça les tétons roses de Quatre sans pitié alors que Trowa, tel un vampire de la nuit, se pencha sur lui pour mordre le cou.

La victime gémit de douleur. La main du pilote de HeavyArms se mit à caresser son membre sans pitié, le masturbant avec force. Les supplications du petit blond oscillaient entre un plaisir exquis et la souffrance. Il sentait encore les dents sur son coup. La trace de morsure devait encore être apparente.

Trowa gifla subitement Quatre, dont la tête fut projeté sur le coté, la joue marquée. Il se mit à vomir des insultes et des menaces. Aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment ce que Trowa disait : lui-même était dans un état où il n'était plus conscient de rien, Quatre était perdu à mi-chemin entre la douleur physique infligée par son amant et la douleur psychologique qu'il se faisait lui-même subir.

De nouveau, une tempête de coups s'abattit sur lui. L'arabe ne pu s'empêcher de crier une fois ou deux. Trowa le fit taire, lui intimant l'ordre de ne plus faire de bruit et, à genoux au-dessus du visage de Quatre, le membre dressé...

Le blondinet, bien que mal installé, le prit dans sa bouche et s'efforça de lui procurer, peut-être, un certain plaisir. Ça le calmerait... ou pas. La langue douce de Quatre jouait avec le méat de son amant, le titillant sans le provoquer trop longtemps, alla le caresser en longueur. Puis, il suçotait le gland avec application avant dans le prendre dans sa bouche le plus possible.

Quatre se calmait peu à peu, rassuré par les gémissements et grognements de plaisir de Trowa. Ce dernier le repoussa. Il se releva et le fit mettre debout vivement, le tirant par le bras. Pour le rejeter au sol, face première, en reprenant l'initiative des insultes. Le tenant par les cheveux, Trowa entra brutalement en lui et le besogna sans pitié à tel point que l'arabe blond en saigna. Mais le tortionnaire ne s'adoucit pas à cette vue.

Le sang. Étendu partout, à travers les cadavres. Le sang des siens. Le cadavre de Catherine.

Le sang de Catherine.

Il le prenait pour la seconde fois. Pour la dernière fois. Pour l'ultime fois. Avec la force, la violence, avec mépris et haine au coeur.

Une fois ses envies assouvies, Trowa fit mettre sa victime debout, contre le mur. Avec peur, Quatre s'exécuta. Il pleurait. Un sourire dédaigneux s'afficha sur les lèvres du français qui posa une main au mur et l'autre sur la hanche dénudée de son amant. Il lui mordilla l'oreille et murmura tout bas :

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire, petit ange ?

- Pardon... Trowa... C'est ma faute.

C'était d'une évidence.

- Autre chose ? Tu me détestes maintenant, non ?

Quatre baissa la tête, laissant plus librement cours à ses larmes. Il secoua la tête lentement.

- Non... Je t'aime, Trowa... Je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner... Laisse-moi ma chance, je t'en prie...

Trowa lui releva le visage de force. La sincérité se lisait dans les yeux luisants du petit pilote.

- Je connais une façon de calmer ma rage...

- Apprends-la moi, je t'en prie, Trowa !

Un sourire de prédateur réapparut sur le visage du tortionnaire. Il se pencha et tira un couteau de sa cheville. Il fallait cacher des armes sur soi en cas d'attaque soudaine.

Il embrassa Quatre.

Et plongea la lame dans sa poitrine.

Quatre écarquilla les yeux.

La lame quitta son corps. Pour y revenir.

Pour le quitter à nouveau. Et y revenir s'y planter à nouveau.

La vie quittait son regard un peu plus à chaque fois, comme si chaque giclée de sang était un peu de sa vie ruisselante.

--

Il rouvrit les yeux. Ainsi, la colère avait réussit à le faire tuer son ange. Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tachetées de sang de son amant. Il regarda son corps meurtri, brisé à cause de lui. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose si horrible à la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout ?

Tout ça à cause de cette guerre ! Il maudissait Oz, Romefeller, les Mads et le monde entier. Il se maudissait. Se détestait. S'injuriait. Il prit le corps aussi léger qu'une plume de Quatre et l'étendit sur le lit simple de l'appart. Le pilote de HeavyArms se dévêtit complètement et alla rejoindre le cadavre. Il essuya ses larmes (Boys don't cry, comme disait Duo), et, le regard déterminé, plongea l'arme blanche dans sa poitrine. La même lame que celle qui avait éteinte la vie du jeune homme à côté de lui. Avec difficulté, il serra le cadavre, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'attendre que la mort purificatrice vienne le chercher.

Cependant, il savait qu'ils ne se rejoindraient pas dans l'au-delà, s'il y avait quelque chose.

Quatre était un ange.

Et lui, un démon impardonnable.

* * *

Une tite review ? Je pense que je m'en suis bien tirée sur ce coup-là ! L'update a fait du bien, franchement ! XD


End file.
